


You are the only one 你是唯一

by Navy_vermilion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Reality, Angst, Clones, M/M, Plot Twists
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navy_vermilion/pseuds/Navy_vermilion
Summary: 复制人AU2014年，全球性瘟疫爆发。全世界人口短期内大量减少，在地球的每一个角落都有人因为体内器官快速衰竭而缓慢的被杀死。为此，天启计划正式启动。从此，地球上便多了一群 ‘人’。没有自由，没有人生，没有尊严的复制人。他们随着每一位刚出生的婴儿而被 “量身定做” ，没有资格说不，存在的意义只有一个，为自己的 “本源” 贡献出器官，让真正的人类得以生存。
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel & Meg Masters, Castiel/Dean Winchester





	1. He slays more than you rob

**Author's Note:**

> 这是搬运之前写的，未写完。  
> 基本上就是多年前上生物课学习多利羊时的脑洞。

Trust not the physician; His antidotes are poison, and he slays more than you rob. ——William Shakespeare, Timon of Athens  
不要相信医生，他的药剂就是毒饵，他杀的人比你掠夺的人还多。——威廉·莎士比亚，《雅典的泰門》

Dean从来没有想过他会这样沉沦在一个湛蓝色的眼睛里，再也没办法走出来了。平静，茫然，忧伤，好奇全部混杂在一起，变成了他。独一无二的他，谁也无法替代。  
第一次见到他的时候，他就站在Sam的病房门口，迷茫的盯着空气，米黄色的大风衣下纯白的病号服明确的指出了他是这间医院的其中一员。但是他站在那里既是如此和谐，又隐约有些违和。Dean本来怒气冲冲的拿着Sam的“兔子食品“准备摔在那只大麋鹿脸上，但是不知道为何就被如此的风景吸引了过去。Dean轻手轻脚的走了过去，深怕打扰了如画的场景。站在那里的他已经完全放空自己，丝毫没有察觉Dean的接近。  
“嘿！……伙计，你怎么会在这儿？迷路了吗？“此话一出，Dean差点想要把自己的舌头给咬断。这是什么烂搭讪！但Dean也只好硬着头皮等他回复。  
他看起来既迷茫又无助，他像小猫一样疑惑的歪头，然后说：“……我不应该在这里，对吗？不好意思，我该回去了。”  
不知道出于什么原因，Dean的其中一根神经可能在那一瞬间搭错了，Dean伸出没有拿着外卖的手抓住了他的米黄色风衣包裹住的手，然后脑袋当机一眼愣在原地。Dean张开了嘴，想要说点什么缓解尴尬的气氛，但是脱口而出的却是， “你还好吗？你似乎看起来不太对劲？”  
也许是Dean的哪一句话戳中他的心，他的眼神温柔了下来。他抿着唇尝试笑了一下，说，谢谢。  
这时候病房的门突然开了，把他接下来的话打断了。Dean松开了他的手，与他同时间退后了一步，望向从房间探身出来的Sam。只不过Dean是瞪视，而他却是好奇的探头。  
“额……Guys，你们完全可以进来谈话？鉴于我还没吃东西，而我需要Dean手上的食物？” 顶着自家兄长的目光，Sam弱弱的举手，邀请了他们两个进去自己的病房。  
Dean和他走了进去。在Sam的病房里，Dean知道了原来他叫做Castiel。他们和Sam相谈甚欢，全程那双湛蓝色的眼睛温柔的注视着两兄弟。他眼里羡慕的神情快溢出来了。Dean奇怪的询问，他也只是说他非常羡慕Dean和Sam两兄弟能够如此愉快的相处，他似乎是想起不愉快的记忆，微微低头。Dean也没有逼问，只是在送走他的时候邀请他下次再过来陪陪Sam。  
“额……你知道的，工作有些忙，所以我希望你可以过来陪陪Sammy？如果不麻烦的话……可以吗？”Dean是这么说的。Dean顶着Sam调侃的眼神硬着头皮对Castiel做出邀请，看到Castiel点头后他才松了一口气，关上门使劲瞪自家弟弟。  
“工作忙？Jerk，你的藉口真烂！你平时是这样泡妞的？”  
“闭嘴， Bitch！“  
属于他们两个的旅程就此启航，无论有多艰难，无论是否能够相伴结束，无论是否能够平安归乡。


	2. True love never did run smooth

The course of true love never did run smooth. —— William Shakespeare，A Midsummer Night's Dream,  
真爱无坦途。 —— 威廉·莎士比亚，《仲夏夜之梦》

Dean第二次看到Castiel是在医院的走廊上。他靠在走廊的椅子上，脸色苍白得似乎有些发紫，但是笑容却温柔无比的看着眼前的女人还有她怀着的孩子。他的手背吊着点滴，却没有阻止他把手伸向女人怀中得孩子，缓慢的扫过孩子的头发，轻声细语的说话。他得米黄色大风衣也不再穿在身上，而是披在肩头。虽然高大，但却微微驼背的身躯在过于宽松的风衣下显得娇小虚弱。  
Dean看着Castiel温柔且上扬的嘴角，没有过去打扰这个如画般美好的场景。也许是他的家人吧？他这么想。他不去想那个女人可能是Castiel的妻子，逃避一样的回到了Sam的病房。  
Sam对于他哥哥的再次拜访非常开心，但是看到Dean的神情进而选择不去抱怨Dean忘了带书给他的这一码事。上次他在Dean脸上看到类似晃神的情况是Dean和Lisa分手的时候。Lisa带着Ben远远的离开了Dean，说他是个好情人，却成为不了一个好父亲，虽然Ben不是自己的儿子但Dean还是因为这件事情近乎心碎。  
“ 那个女人很漂亮，小孩子也长得很标志，看来他有一个幸福的家庭呢……“Dean低声笑着对Sam说着，但是眼里却丝毫没有任何笑意。Sam很想吐槽说你这个神情像极了以前自己暗恋Jessica不成的神情，但是他懒得取下脸上的氧气罩，只好翻了白眼摆出自己经典的婊子脸。  
“Hello Dean，Hello Sam.“突然间，Dean话题的主角出现在了门口。他宽大的风衣自然的下垂着遮住了刚才他吊点滴的手，整个人拘束的站在门口等着Sam还是Dean邀请他进来。他这一举动就像是吸血鬼一样，没有主人的允许还是邀请就不能进入他人的家里一样。Sam被逗笑了，他笑着眨了眨眼就当作向Castiel打招呼了。  
Dean打了招呼后有些不自在的避开了Castiel的目光，毕竟他刚才还在向Sam说起Castiel，如今看到本人便有些尴尬。他找了椅子让Castiel坐下，毕竟他苍白的脸色看起来不是能够禁得起久站的样子。Castiel道了谢后便有些忧虑的看着Sam。看着Sam的氧气面罩，犹豫了好一会，他终于开口问：” Sam还好吗？ 他是不是需要……另一个他的到来 ？“  
另一个他？Sam瞪大眼睛，而Dean皱起了眉头，说： “不，当然不。他只是支气管炎而已。而且，我们都没有参与所谓的天启计划。我们家庭都是反对复制人法令的……等等，难道你在这里是等待做手术？你要转换器官？ “   
Castiel听到他们没有参与天启计划有些吃惊的瞪大眼睛，毕竟已经这么多年过去了，几乎每个人都有了自己的复制人，好像Dean和Sam这种特例是十分少见的。但面对Dean的提问他也只是低下头，不给予评论。Dean见状，理解Castiel并不想谈及这个话题，于是转移了重点。  
“刚才我在走廊上看到你和一个抱着孩子的女人在一起，她是你的妻子？“  
Castiel疑惑又惊讶的望着Dean，随即就摇头，说： “走廊上……不，她不是。她是Amelia，她的孩子叫做Claire，她们可真的很美不是？如此的坚强，不屈服困难…… “  
听到Castiel没有妻子，Dean就突然来了精神，这是不是代表自己还是有机会的？Sam见到这个情况，在Castiel看不到的角度立马用鄙视的眼神看向自己老哥。但他内心依旧为自己哥哥高兴，难得Dean又找到了一个愿意认真对待的另外一个人，Sam也是希望Dean不会再次经历创伤。人可以慢慢熟悉，他的背景可以慢慢了解，只要Dean愿意开始，其他的都不困难。  
Dean放松下来了，就着Castiel的一些话开了几个玩笑，试探着了解Castiel的想法。他们从Amelia开始聊，聊到了Dean的职业。在知道Dean是安全顾问，而Sam是律师时Castiel表示了小小的惊讶，毕竟他还以为他们更适合彼此的职业而不是自己的。Sam听懂后带着氧气面罩开始笑了起来，而Dean愣了一下，意识到他是在暗示自己和Sam的身形差太远，随即有些气急败坏，半真半假的和Castiel玩闹了一小会儿。  
Castiel的嘴角微微往上扬，苍白的脸色带上些许的血色。  
阳光从开着的窗户撒了进来，照在他们的身上，仿佛这样就能驱散那些让人不安的因素。那天的阳光仿佛驱散了乌云，让所有的人都得以救赎，但是又有谁知道，在那亮丽如Castiel湛蓝色眼睛的天空中又藏着什么未知的事物。  
他们谁也不知道接下来的事情会如何发展，也因此只能好好珍惜这些开心的片段。  
风不定，人无常。


	3. To thine self be true

This above all: to thine self be true. ——William Shakespeare，Hamlet 1.3  
最重要的是，你必须对自己忠实。 ——威廉·莎士比亚，《哈姆雷特》

“你不觉得奇怪吗？“摘掉氧气罩的Sam随口问道。  
“Cas虽然穿着病服，但是我们却不知道他的病房在哪里，也不知道在他身上发生了什么。而且他还能到处闲晃，这不会很奇怪吗？“Sam合上了手上的书，安静的看着Dean，期望着Dean能够给他解惑。  
Dean眼神闪烁的避开Sam的目光，嘟囔道：” 谁知道？那家伙又什么都不说。”  
Sam叹了口气，认真的看着Dean逃避的举动： “Dean，你不蠢。你难道不知道这代表着什么？你和他没有未来的，这些迹象都象征着……”  
“Sam！”Dean近乎恐吓般的喝止Sam继续说下去，仿佛他不说那些东西就不会成真。“Cas什么都没说，我们就什么都不知道。”  
Sam的病房顿时出现一瞬间的沉默，兄弟俩在沉默中互瞪。Sam对自家哥哥最没辙，自然也赢不了这场比赛。但是Sam又没办法让自己的哥哥在这段注定没有结局的感情中挣扎着下沉，于是他还是斟酌着开口： “Dean，你知道带他走的后果是什么。虽然你说自己是安全顾问，但是你还是得清楚你真正的工作是什么。 “  
Dean皱起了眉头，是啊，工作。他的确是安全顾问，但是更加准确的工作范围是负责追捕逃走的复制人。他就像一个邪恶的猎人，把那些妄想逃出生天的小鹿一个个捕捉起来，带回去让农村的主人剥皮割肉，把他们置于险处，无力的看着自己被人割下器官，献给一个既熟悉又陌生的人。Dean虽然在工作中并不杀人，但是他却觉得自己的工作让自己双手沾满鲜血，让自己全身都布满了让人作呕的血腥味。Lisa当初也是受不了他的工作而离开了他。  
她说，这个工作真的是太恶心了。我不能让Ben成长在这种矛盾又可笑的环境。  
真是讽刺，自己家庭明明是反对复制人的法令，而自己的工作确是促进法令快速发展的一个部分。但是当初为了保住自己的家庭，John没办法之下带着Dean进入了这个行业。也是这个契机，让他们家庭都更加坚决的成了拒绝生产复制人的一员。  
也许是诅咒，Dean如今爱上了一个极有可能就是复制人的人。他的蓝眼睛仿佛有魔力，把自己深深的吸引住了。  
“Hello Dean，Hello Sam. 你们怎么了？”Cas今天也如常的对他们打招呼。他疑惑的歪头，就像一只好奇的小猫咪一样观察着房间内尴尬沉默的气氛。Dean如今却没办法直视Castiel，他躲避了Castiel的目光，却无意间看到紧跟着Castiel走过来的护士。  
“Meg？”Dean吃惊的望向那位护士，而后者也不甚友善的皱起了眉头。  
“Winchesters？你们怎么会在这里？……算了，我不是来找你们的。Castiel，我有事找你。”她略带不耐烦的看了眼Dean和Sam，但是很快便忽略了他们直奔Castiel。  
Dean对她的态度其实也不意外，毕竟谁也不会对曾经追捕过自己的人有任何的好脸色。虽然后来Meg的本源意外死亡，但是Meg当初为了闪躲Dean的追捕可是吃了不少苦头。Dean只是有些意外她居然也当起了护士，这一个和自己本源一模一样的工作。  
看着刚没和自己聊几句的Castiel就这样跟着Meg匆匆离去，Dean的心有些不安，内心忧心忡忡。就连Sam叫了自己好几次都没反应过来。  
Sam说，你既然担心，就跟过去看吧。  
Dean第一次决定跟随自家兄弟提出的建议，跟着Castiel的背影在走廊上穿梭。他看着Castiel的脸色在Meg的话语中逐渐沉了下来，表情变得迷茫。他的脚步慢了下来，最后停在走廊中央。最近好不容易出现在他脸上的笑容已经完全不见踪影，取而代之的时严肃以及一丝的恐慌。他回头想要望向Sam的病房，却看见Dean站在不远处。  
他的脸色已经苍白如纸。  
Castiel扭头便跑，没几下就消失在了转角处。Dean第一次被人甩开，但着急的他顾不得想太多，连忙跑回去询问Meg那家伙的病房在哪里。Meg瘪了瘪嘴说，我为什么要告诉你？  
Dean因此气得差点在医院的走廊上和她扭打了起来，他脱口而出：” 因为我有办法救他一命！ “


	4. The time of life is short

The time of life is short; To spend that shortness basely were too long. ——William Shakespeare, King Henry IV: Part 1  
人生苦短，但若虚度年华，短暂旳人生就太长了。—— 莎士比亚，《亨利四世》

” 因为我有办法救他一命！ “  
Meg沉默了，最终她望向Dean的眼里，说： “你最好言出必行，不然你将后悔终生。”  
“他在疗养院范围的花园里。哪里有一颗最显眼的白杨木。他应该是在那里观察蜜蜂。他心情糟糕时都时常这么做。”  
Dean跟随着Meg给予的线索走向了白杨树下，一个穿着风衣的身影孤零零的站在那里。风衣的主人就这样站在下面，仿佛着迷一般盯着巴掌大的蜂巢，观察着工蜂在蜂巢附近徘徊巡逻。Dean就这样走过去站在他的身边，他也再不闪躲，湛蓝色的眼睛只顾盯着那些忙碌的身影，丝毫没有把注意力分到Dean的身上。  
Dean被身旁开始朝他飞来的蜜蜂把他弄得有些烦躁，他刚要伸手挥开就听见身旁的Castiel终于出声了。  
“不要动，那是巡逻峰。如果你不想被攻击，最好是不要伤害到他们。“  
Dean立刻变僵住不敢动，但幸好那些可怕的黑黄相间的小东西很快便对他失去了兴趣向远处飞去。他逐渐放松自己僵硬的躯干，陪Castiel看着那些忙碌的小蜜蜂飞来飞去。  
“为什么是蜜蜂？“Dean突然提问。  
Castiel终于侧目望向Dean，他的头微微倾斜表达着其实自己并不明白Dean的问题。  
“为什么是蜜蜂，不是其他的动物？比如，蜂鸟？“Dean觉得自己的声音都在颤抖，他不知道为什么自己会感觉紧张，但他就是止不住感觉紧张。可能是他怕Castiel会突然发觉Dean不应该出现在这里，然后又再次转身逃跑吧？也可能是他害怕自己突然出声会破坏好不容易沉淀在两人之间平和的气息？  
“这些忙碌的蜜蜂们都是工蜂，而在巢穴中还有蜂后还有雄峰。”Castiel答非所问，回头盯着飞得似乎毫无章法，却乱中有序的蜜蜂们。  
“蜂后和工蜂都是雌性，但是身份地位却不同。雄峰负责生育，但是只要面临粮食不足的情况，他们就会被赶出巢穴，他们是可牺牲的。这可真现实对吗？“  
Castiel也没有期待会得到任何回应，顿了一会儿就继续说下去： “你不觉得，蜜蜂的族群规则很像人类吗？看似分工合作，却处处透露着混乱；在族群间也有一群可以牺牲的个体，准备在危难来临时被牺牲。身份还有权力远远都是他人高高在上的根本。 “  
“这就是我为什么喜欢蜜蜂。因为它们足够像人类，离开了族群，它们必然不能独活；必要牺牲时，它们也绝对不会对同伴手软。”Castiel转过身子认真地望入Dean的眼睛，湛蓝色的眼睛坚定的望入湖绿色的双眼。从拟人化的他到形容野兽的它，Castiel仿佛真的在讲述蜜蜂，却又处处透露着讽刺。  
“你已经知道我是复制人了吧？“  
看到Dean犹豫的点头，Castiel沉默了，他就这样矗立在那儿，一言不发。  
“其实我是……”Dean犹豫着开口。  
“你是猎人，我知道。Gabriel告诉过我，看到Winchester一家子最好滚远点。我一直以来都知道，只是没想到你们就是所谓的Winchester，或者说，我并不想承认。直到看到Meg对你的态度，我才真正鼓起勇气面对这个事实。”  
Dean愣在原地，哑口无言。  
Castiel的蓝眼睛下满是忧伤：“放心，我没打算逃。我会直面我的命运，就如蜜蜂们在混乱中守序一样。“  
他转身就要走，Dean立马拉着他的手，压低声音着急的说：“我没要你去死，我有办法救你。“  
Castiel深深的望入Dean的眼睛，挣脱Dean的手。  
“谢谢，但我不需要拯救，这是我的命运。我是复制人，我生来的使命就是死去”  
Dean看着他的眼睛，不敢置信。  
不……你的眼睛明明就不是这样说的，你湛蓝色的眼睛明明叫嚣着求救，希望有人把你救出去好看看这个你还没看够的世界；你眼眸里的迷茫和绝望都快溢出来了，哭诉着你并不想要就这样无用的死去。  
如果形容Castiel，此时此刻Dean只能把Castiel比作迷茫又虔诚的信徒，一方面信仰着上帝并且遵守着上帝的一切安排，但他内心更深处却忍不住怀疑究竟自己坚守的信条究竟有用与否，上帝究竟存在吗。Castiel就是如此的在自己的内心如此挣扎着，缓缓溺毙在自己的信仰和怀疑。


End file.
